


What the World Could Be

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealousy Kink, Marking, Mouthy Bottom, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: "In the back of her mind, Rey knew she shouldn’t get close to anyone else aboard the Finalizer. She should have realized that of all the things she could have done--all the trouble she could’ve gotten into on the Finalizer, making friends? Being nice, and inviting? That was by far the stupidest, most reckless, ridiculous thing of all. It invited with it too many problems. Some Jedi she’d make, acting before considering every last option."A one-shot based on the same 'verse as Noli Me Tangere [Touch Me Not] by the incredible PoetHrotsvitha.





	What the World Could Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoetHrotsvitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetHrotsvitha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Noli Me Tangere [Touch Me Not]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785977) by [PoetHrotsvitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetHrotsvitha/pseuds/PoetHrotsvitha). 



> HUGE SHOUT OUT TO POETHROTSVITHA FOR LETTING ME PLAY IN HER UNIVERSE! This fic comes from a deep, serious love for her work Noli Me Tangere [Touch Me Not], and an immense respect for how fantastic her world is that I was desperate to play in the same sandbox. If you haven't read it, you are missing out on one of the very best Reylo fics I've ever read, and I'm so honored that you allowed me to write this. Thank you a million, love! I hope you like this as much as I love your work. 
> 
> This piece takes place some time

In the back of her mind, Rey knew she shouldn’t get close to anyone else aboard the Finalizer. She should have realized that of all the things she could have done--all the trouble she could’ve gotten into on the Finalizer, making friends? Being nice, and inviting? That was by far the stupidest, most reckless, ridiculous thing of all. It invited with it too many problems. Some Jedi she’d make, acting before considering every last option.

She ought to have seen the signs, now, so clear to her. Her fellow mechanics had treated her with kid gloves, all save one, and at first she’d appreciated it. Jed was warm, just a few inches taller than her, with a blade sharp wit and a half smile she knew would make any hot-blooded woman swoon. He wasn’t always so quick on the uptake, remaining instead a few steps behind her on advancing their designs as his mind took a little longer to reach the conclusion she’d been edging them towards, but he’d meant well. She’d thought he had, at least, and while working on a First Order ship, that wasn’t ever something she’d thought to find. 

Perhaps that was why, when he kissed her after a long, grueling yet rewarding session, all she felt was guilt for not having warned him off sooner. His lips were dry against hers, thinner than she was used to, and he snaked his tongue along the line of her lower lip, the sensation more slimy than pleasant. For the briefest of moments, the quickest of heartbeats, she thought about kissing him back, wondering what he might taste like. Feel like. It wasn’t attraction that stirred in her gut, even as she pushed him away. It was curiosity. A desire to directly compare and contrast the differences between this man, and Kylo. 

There wasn’t time to explore that thought any further, no time for her to capitalize on the moment and explore the slope of his lips, or the curl of his teeth, as a fissure of laser-hot  _ fury  _ spiked up her spine. She pulled away with a gasp, mouth open, and Jed was left grinning in her wake.

“Never been kissed like that, have you?” he asked, bridging the gap she’d created between them. One of his hands reached out to cup her elbow, fingers sliding against her left breast, and again that anger found her, making her knees go weak. “Promise I’m not part machine like  _ he _ is.” 

Rey’s brow furrowed, and the echo of Kylo Ren’s boots stomping their way across the ship mirrored her heartbeat. “Jed--don’t.” 

He didn’t listen, reaching up now to cup the side of her face and bring her closer. She thought she heard a scream in the back of her head, a snarl that was far more animal than human, as Jed’s eyes halfway closed and he stared pointedly at her lips. A good thing. She wasn’t sure he’d like what he found staring back up at him from her eyes. Hiding the scene from Kylo was impossible, and if he stared too long he’d see the dark force user staring back at him, Rey was certain of it. 

“Why don’t you come back to my room with me? See what it’s like with someone who’s entirely man.” 

She could feel what he considered to be entirely man pressed up against her thigh, shifting closer as he stepped between her legs and wrapped his free hand around her waist. By the time his lips had pressed against hers, her mind had already started shrieking for her to do something. To act. Her hands pressed up against his chest, finally moving as her shock began to wear off, and this time she pushed back. Her arms felt alight with fire, fingertips pointed, nails digging against his clothes. 

He shouldn’t have said that. She’d never felt anger like this before--not watching Han Solo fall, not on Starkiller, not with her saber gripped so tight in her hand she felt it like an extension as she bore down on the man in the snow before her. All it took was the quickest flex of her fingers, and Jed was shoved backwards, skidding on the floor as she bared her teeth, and  _ oh _ . Now he was afraid. 

“L-Lord Ren.” 

Rightly so. Kylo filled the space enough to suffocate, draining any joy from the air as he stepped past Rey without so much as a look back to her, and reached out to grip the very front of Jed’s uniform, dragging him up and off the tips of his toes by the fabric. Rey watched, her heart in her throat, as Kylo’s lips pulled back to reveal his teeth, glinting like fangs. “More machine than man, am I?” he hissed, his eyes trained on the purpling of the mechanic’s face, his other hand clenched as he choked the air out of his lungs, forcibly closing his windpipe and not even bothering to bat an eyelash at the way Jed’s body twitched. Rey felt something within her rise, a desire to make him stop, and as though he felt it his gaze snapped to her. He looked two steps from the deep end, his pupils blown black in his fury, his jaw tight enough to pierce stone. She swore she felt her throat tightening as well, phantom fingers curling around the edges of her neck, before he dropped the other man and grabbed her by the wrist. Wordlessly, they left Jed coughing and rubbing at the sore, reddened skin, oxygen slowly winding its way up into his brain. Rey hoped he realized how lucky he was, that he was seconds away from the pain and agony and same fate as Han Solo, before her mind caught up to the reality of her own situation. 

Fuck, why did it feel like she was in for just as much punishment? 

He didn’t say anything to her, just turned to walk away, leaving Rey to make her way after him. She did  _ not  _ scurry, did  _ not _ intentionally keep her eyes down the whole time she all but ran in his wake, but she did feel her heart quicken. 

“Say something,” she hissed when she finally caught up to him. “You know--.” 

“Quiet,  _ now _ ,” he snarled, the sound distorted and strong enough to make her wince, filled to the very brim with disbelief and distaste. Fuck. She was fucked. 

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from saying something that’d only get her into more trouble, something she was all too familiar with, she fell back into line, stepping inside of their rooms after he opened the door. Her every step was quicker for fear of his hand coming down hard on her backside, and had it been any other situation she might’ve found it somewhat comical how she was acting like a child frightened of their parent. 

There was nothing humorous about the rage that simmered in the air between them, choking the Force, and burning her alive as he pulled his helm off to stare at her. He’d been patient before when waiting for her to break, waiting for her to ease up and fall into line. There was nothing patient about him now. He all but ripped his cloak of, leaving on his shirt and gloves, before he unclipped his saber from his belt. Rey went very still as he ignited it and held it so that the blade pointed backwards. The brilliant heat of the quillons felt all too near as Kylo stepped into her space. Her heart jumped.

His pupils were blown black as he stared at her, but it wasn’t desire that made him pant. “Don’t move,” he said, voice a low growl, as he brought the edge of the nearest quillon down against her shirt. She’d not been given a uniform like the others, but Kylo must’ve felt the symbolism fitting enough as it was. 

Rey’d only just closed her eyes and swallowed down a whimper when Kylo’s voice commanded her again: “No. Don’t look away. I want you to watch. Watch what you’ve brought upon yourself.” 

How? It didn’t feel fair, that she hadn’t even done anything, and yet was being treated as though she’d personally sought out his demise. She watched the red blade slip through the fabric of her clothes, hardly daring to breathe for fear of being cauterized in the process. She’d seen his anger before, been on the receiving end, certainly, but never quite like this. 

She realized her mistake as soon as her shirt, and pants fell to the ground, revealing that she’d forgone wearing anything beneath. Kylo’s roar of disbelief actually made her wince, and as his saber was powered down he gripped her by the chin. 

“Was this for him?” he asked in a hiss, bringing his other hand to her left breast, and smacking her supple, soft skin. She squeaked, cheeks flushing as heat blossomed in her core. She could already feel her inner thighs growing sticky, something deep inside of her reacting to the pain he brought to her. What in the  _ hell  _ was wrong with her? 

“No-- _ Master _ \--no!” she assured him, being lifted up onto her toes by the strength of his grip. “Just for you.”

She watched the confusion, the sheer desire, shift across his face with almost laughable ease, before he settled on uncertainty. She felt him start to rifle through her thoughts, their physical connecting making it all the easier for him to see the damming moment from her point of view, and she was left gasping when he pulled away. The grip on her chin lessened, her feet were placed back onto the ground, and she knew she’d have bruises in the morning if she didn’t take the precautionary steps to prevent them. 

She wasn’t so certain he’d like that. 

“Why didn’t you gut him where he stood for touching you?” Kylo growled.

Her response was nearly instantaneous, and she hated herself for how easily goading him came to her when she was in trouble. “Why didn’t you?” 

He bared his teeth at her, full lips stretched wide to show his displeasure, and again that same sensation of horrified  _ anticipation  _ rippled through her. She was playing with fire, with the towering inferno of a man in front of her, and she was going to end up losing if she kept making quips like that. 

“Get on the bed, on your belly. Hands behind your back. I won’t ask again.” 

She could practically feel herself throbbing as she swallowed back any stupid, witty comeback, and moved as silently as she could, huffing only when she laid down in the hopes he wouldn’t be able to hear her. The displeasure reverberating through their bond told her he had, and he didn’t find it cute. Slowly, she crossed her wrists behind her back, and turned her head to the side to allow herself to breathe deeply. In, out. In. Out. With every inhale she felt herself growing centered, and every exhale seemed to bring him closer. The sound of his belt being unclipped and tossed to the floor made her hair stand on end, and she had to bite back a whimper as he dragged a palm across her bared back, her spine, the curve of her ass. His movement was swift, the sound reverberating between them as he spanked her, and Rey rocked slightly with the motion. It wasn’t nearly with his full strength, but just enough to sting, enough to redden her skin. He was preparing her for what was to come, and Rey would be lying if the thought didn’t make her press her thighs tighter together. 

“It goes without saying that you know why you’re here right now. Why you’re in this position.” He kept his voice low, Rey able to tell he was traveling around the room by how faint it grew, how she strained to hear his next words. “What do you think you deserve for making me this way? Did you want me to get jealous?” 

Her mouth felt impossibly dry with anticipation. “No, master.” 

“Then why didn’t you kill him for so much as looking at you? For  _ touching  _ you? He has no right. He’s not earned it.” 

‘ _ Neither have you. _ ’ 

She thought it, able to keep her mind silent, knowing he could hear it all the same. He went still, and she could feel his rage simmering just beneath his skin, licking at the edge of her consciousness.  _ Just like fire _ , she reminded herself. She was an idiot for playing with him in such a way. His hand came down across her ass again, and this time it hurt. It  _ hurt _ , and she cried out into the pillow beneath her. Through the bond she could feel how he delighted in her responsiveness, and brought his hand down onto her other cheek, causing her to whine low in her throat as she ground her hips against the bed. There was something wrong with her, that was the only answer. Something clearly, obviously wrong with her for enjoying this as much as she did. 

She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck before he spoke, and could feel the low, possessive thrum of his intention far before he opened his mouth. “I’m going to fuck you, Rey. Hard. There will be no mercy, not until you realize that this?” He slid his hand to the cleft between her legs, and pressed two fingers inside of her hard enough to make her whimper. “Is mine. Your body is mine.  _ You _ are mine, Rey. And I don’t share.” 

She ground her hips back against his fingers, desperate for the friction, for the rub of his fingertips against that sensitive spot inside of her that he derived serious pleasure from abusing and overstimulating. Even now his pace was hard and relentless, rubbing that sweet spot deep inside her as her toes curled and her knees dug into the bed to give herself some semblance of control. Her hips rocked against him she fucked herself on his fingers, desperately chasing his palm before he stopped moving. He kept his hand steady, Rey’s hips taking complete control, yet when her orgasm was within her grasp he pulled away. Her cunt pulsed, the sound of his digits leaving her wet and obscene, but she was too far gone to care about anything except that he’d  _ stopped _ . 

She turned around to protest when he stuck those same fingers into her mouth. He was lucky she didn’t bite them off, and as though he knew it he pushed them further towards the back of her throat until she very nearly gagged. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and she had to blink quickly to keep them from spilling. 

“Suck. You’ll want them as wet as you can.” 

It didn’t take much to persuade her. Her tongue slid against his thick digits, easing between them as she slurped and tried to summon as much spit as she could to coat them, not sure what exactly he had planned for her, but knowing that taunting him in such a way would only result in her discomfort. Not that she wholly minded it, but something in the way he watched her, the heat behind his gaze, made her think twice about pissing him off. Again. She was awfully good at doing what she wasn’t supposed to. 

“You see how much better it feels when you do what I ask you to?” he asked, voice a dark taunt, lips brushing against the edge of her ear. She shivered, the thought of biting down on his fingers at his teasing running through her head--but no. She had to be smarter than that. Instead, she moaned, and nodded her head as enthusiastically as she could get away with without looking as if she were lying, or playacting. She keened when he removed his fingers from her, body growing stiff as he slid his pointer finger against the cleft of her ass. Her hips tilted upwards in near preparation, and she dug her fingers into the sheets beneath her. She was still so on edge from having been seconds away from her orgasm that any and all pleasure,  _ friction _ , felt phenomenal. Tears burst on the edges of her vision as he slid the finger into her to the knuckle, familiar, and yet it dragged against her tortured nerves enough to take all the air from her lungs. 

“You remember our rules from before, Rey?” he asked, drawing his body back and against hers, sitting himself between her legs. His free hand spread her cheeks apart, and she whined quietly as she looked to the side. 

“Which ones?” 

Her cheek earned her a smack, the motion causing her hips to rock forward, then back, dragging his finger further inside of her. Fuck, but that felt so good. 

“Careful, pet.” 

Oh. Yes. Her skin seemed to ripple with heat, simultaneously too tight and too hot, and when his second finger breached her she felt herself clench around him. 

“Ah, ah. Relax, Rey. It’ll only be worse if you don’t. I didn’t get an answer, pet, and I won’t ask again.” 

She sniffled, hating herself for how the silent tears leaked down her cheeks. “Yes.” 

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” 

“I remember.”

“What do you remember?” He curved his fingers upwards, and her hands gripped the sheets enough to rip holes into the fabric.

She could’ve screamed. She could’ve beat her fists against the bed, turned around and pummeled his chest until he was raw and bruised, and it still wouldn’t have lessened the disgust she felt at herself for enjoying how much he was teasing her. “I remember--needing to ask for mercy. That no matter what I say aside from that, you won’t stop. That I can’t c-- _ come _ without something in my ass. Master.” 

“You’d best remember that, pet.” His fingers left her ass, tugging a low, uneven whine from Rey’s lips, before his cock breached her with a familiar ease. What tension had been in her body from his fingers leaving her ass left as he snapped his hips hard against her skin, and she dug her teeth into the pillow beneath her as a low, guttural groan came from the very tips of her toes. This was what she needed, what she craved in what few moments alone she had, and she felt his contented moan as it bubbled from his own lips as the thought registered between them. He didn’t need a greater, inflated sense of ego, and with all the strength she could muster, she rocked her hips back against his. Even as one hand pressed on her back, forcing her into the mattress so that he could gain a better grip on the situation and control over the angle, she clenched her cunt around his cock until he was hissing. 

“That’s it, sweet thing. That’s perfect. You’re perfect for me, pet, impossibly tight around my cock as you are. You were made for me, and I you. No one else-- _ kriff _ \--could ever compare. Could ever give you what you really want. What you need.” His nails dug into the skin of her back, and Rey wished she could take back the way she shivered in delight at the pain pleasure of it all. The edges of her mind felt hazy, out of focus save for the way his body moved in time with hers, and the pathetic whimpers that escaped her seemed for all the galaxy as though they were coming from someone else, and not from her, as though she’d transcended simple feeling and pleasure alone. 

He moved within her, against her, around her, like a man possessed, with one fixed goal in mind. She’d seen him attack battle droids with that same laser sharp focus, destroy entire consoles with his same determination and single-mindedness. Just as he moved against her now, she’d felt that same brute strength and tenacity in every coupling since. It would be the death of her, if only because she never wanted to lose it.

Her orgasm was on within a fingertip’s reach as he stopped and pulled out of her, panting like he’d run halfway across a planet as he sank back and away from her. Bewildered, tears in her eyes, Rey twisted to stare at him and hated to watch him grin. 

“What other man could ever fuck you as I do?” he demanded, chest rosy with the same flush that colored his cheeks, eyes glassy and bright. “What other man could ever compare? You don’t get to come until I allow it, little one. Your pleasure is mine.” 

She didn’t think, her body chasing after what it wanted. What she needed. With a snarl of her own contempt, she launched herself at him, laying him out flat on the bed. She slid back down onto him with an almost unbelievable ease, but her victory was short lived as he took hold of her hips and rolled her onto her back, teeth bared, feral. She responded with a snarl all her own, and rocked her hips up and against his, nails finding his bare skin and clawing until she swore she must have torn the skin. His wide palms found her hips, her thighs, and drew them up around his waist as he drove himself into her over and over again. Only when he was content that she was secure there, only as sweat beaded between them and all that they could hear was the slapping of skin against skin, did his right hand find her throat and squeeze. 

Rey felt her eyes widen, her lips part, and her heels dug harder into the dip of his lower back as she surged upwards to join herself more readily with him. Every breath became a fight, dark spots flooding her sight even as she bucked up against Kylo, body greedily taking every inch of him she could get. She needed  _ him _ , needed more than she was comfortable ever asking for, knowing only that she would never be happy--could never be content and satisfied--until he was as much hers as she was his. 

_ As much hers as she was his _ . 

He’d just started to go hazy around the edges when the pressure released, and she could’ve cried as he leaned in to kiss her, teeth catching on her bottom lip as she sucked in air. 

“I’ve always been yours,” he muttered when he pulled away, pulling her up and into his lap. She felt him  _ pull  _ something with the Force, head spinning as he rocked his hips up and against hers, cock thick and heavy and hitting right where she needed it to. She could hardly grasp what he’d done when she felt the press of something cold and distinctly unmovable against her ass, whining as he slipped the metal plug past the tight ring of muscle determined to keep it out. His hips slowed, to Rey’s immense displeasure, and she sobbed openly as she rested her head against his shoulder and dug her fingertips into his shoulders. 

“Relax, little one,” Kylo muttered in her ear. “Relax, and it’ll go in easier. One way or another, You’re going to take this.” 

How could she argue with that? Forcing herself to let up, bit by bit her body started to unwind, and with a gasp she felt the plug pop inside of her. It was weighted in such a way that seemed to be pulling her downwards, further onto Kylo’s cock, and she groaned when he lifted her up and nearly off his length, before letting her slide down him without hardly having to do anything. 

Kylo’s whole body vibrated as he spoke. “Ride me, pet, and I’ll let you come as many times as you can.” 

How could she say no? 

Her whole body ached, muscles trembling with the effort as she guided her weak knees underneath her, feet gaining purchase on the soft mattress as her hands worked to steady herself on his shoulders. Jaw set, eyes clouding with tears, she worked herself up and down his length, mouth falling open as the plug in her ass helped half of the time, and hindered the rest, never allowing her to move as quickly as she wished, but deepening the strokes. 

“That’s it,” he whispered. “Fuck, you’re so tight. So good for me. Who makes you feel this good, pet?”

“Y-you do.” She could hardly breathe, vision still blurring as tears openly pooled in her eyes, then slid down her cheeks. It was too much, it wasn’t enough. Through the bond she felt his savage pleasure at reducing her so, at how easily her body accommodated him, how she willingly impaled herself on his length over and over.

When his hips bucked up and against her, Kylo leaning back onto his hands and staring at her as though she placed the stars themselves, she felt the first orgasm come over her. Back arching so that her nipples dragged against his chest, her face screwed up and tears slid down her cheeks as her rhythm stuttered, and Kylo had to take over. One arm wrapped around her, keeping her close, even as his head bent to suck a purple bruise into the meat of her shoulder. His frame trembled with effort not to finish himself, not to be pulled down along with her orgasm through their bond, and she squirmed in his grip as she felt herself gush around him. His pace started to quicken, his arm moved lower until it circled her waist. As he took over, it was all Rey could do to hold tight, eyes screwed up as her every nerve ending felt as though it was aflame, as another orgasm had her throat going hoarse as he fucked her through every last second of it.

She could feel him growing closer, dragging her down with him one stroke at a time, his deep groaning resonating in her chest, her stomach, her mind. Through the bond was a never ending slew of  _ mineminemine  _ that had chills racing across her skin, but not in a way that she found she minded. She sank lower onto him, muscles aching, her pace significantly off from his, but still she tried. Still she gripped him as though her life depended on it, and when he laid her back onto the bed as his body shuddered and trembled, she thought it felt like peace to let herself shake along with him. He filled her as only he knew how, spend filling her until it dripped out around the edges, sliding down the mess he’d already made-- _ they’d _ already made--and she thought it felt like something close to serenity. The kisses he pressed to her temple, the warm apples of her cheeks, her swollen lips, and her throat brought her to smile in spite of what her mind told her she ought to be doing. 

When she rolled him over, onto his back, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her to keep her there, she stopped thinking altogether. It was too dangerous to examine the warmth that spread from somewhere deep inside of her at his closeness. 

“Mine,” he said, words far less intrusive and demanding than she’d ever heard, and she couldn’t find the will to fight him on it. 


End file.
